The Fly
by MentalMind
Summary: All Might faces his most powerful opponent in years, and enlists Class 1-A to help him fight!


Izuku Midoriya shrank in his chair as All Might gave him another scolding about running into intense situations while still being so inexperienced. The scrawny man ran a hand through his scraggly & disheveled blonde hair in frustration, "What am I going to do with you, Young Midoriya?", the pro hero's true form matched the appearance of a stressed out father.

"Y- You could just.. ya know, l- let me off with a w- warning?", Izuku jokingly suggested with a nervous chuckle. _All Might didn't even wait until after class to chew me out, he called me straight to the Teacher's Lounge! This isn't going to be good! I'm in so much trouble! I'm sorry All Might!_ , the freckled boy began panicking & his thoughts soon turned into rambling murmurs.

"STOP!", the skeletal figure exclaimed with a pool of blood erupting from his mouth like a volcano. The outburst immediately stopped Izuku's muttering & transitioned into the boy continuously apologizing. "Jeez kid, you're gonna give me an aneurysm..", the anorexic looking version of All Might complained with a hand dragging across his face.

"Sorry..", the kid with messy green hair added one more time.

The lanky form of All Might let out an exasperated sigh, "Look.. I get that you want to be a hero and help people. It's why I chose you as the next successor of One For All. You just aren't-", in the middle of All Might's lesson to his disciple, a miniature insect planted itself on the pro hero's forehead. The blonde shooed it away, allowing the bug to buzz off before continuing, "You just aren't ready yet. You've still got to learn how to control your quirk and-", the lecture was interrupted yet again by the fly landing on All Might's forehead.

After a moment of silence passed, Izuku dared to question the sudden stop of his teacher's sentence. "A- All Might?", he cautiously & nervously asked. The teenage boy recoiled at the harsh shushing from his sensei.

All Might watched from the edges of his eyes as the fly worked its way down from his forehead to his nose. "Young Midoriya.. quick, smash this fly.", the pro hero whispered carefully.

The green haired student leaned forward to get a better look at the insect perched upon All Might's nose. "But what about your face?", Izuku worried.

"I'll be fine, just do it!", All Might replied in a louder hushed tone.

"O- Okay..", Izuku was reluctant as he called upon the power of his quirk. _I'll just use Full Cowling and smash this thing with 1% to be safe._ , Midoriya internally thought up a plan on how to attack the resting insect. "Smash!", Izuku cried out as his fist connected with his teacher's nose.

Due to the weaker form, All Might was sent crashing into the wall with a loud yipe as the wind was knocked out of him. Blood sprayed from the pro hero's nostrils in a similar fashion that the hero's mouth often did. "Di- Did you get it?", All Might groggily rasped as stars danced around his head.

"All Might, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?! Do you need me to get Recovery Girl?!", Izuku Midoriya apologized whilst running to his teacher's aid.

"Did you get it?!", the pro hero asked again in a more intense tone. Izuku let out a little shout and jumped back due to the sudden outburst, but eventually calmed down after a few breathes.

"I think so..", Izuku shrugged it off. "Are you sure you don't need Recovery Girl?", the freckled teen asked while helping his teacher stand up.

"I'm fine, really.", All Might waved it off. "Now. Where were we?", the pro hero cleared his throat.

Izuku groaned before answering, "You were lecturing me about running into situations without my license or proper training..", the boy moaned.

"Ah, yes! You still need to retrieve your license before you can do hero work. Otherwise, you'll be considered a vigilante and get treated in the same regard as the villains.", All Might replied.

"I know, but-", Izuku's sentence was cut short as the fly from earlier buzzed past him.

"I thought you said you got it!", All Might scolded the boy for a different reason than why he was called into the office.

Izuku waved his arms back and forth in a nervously reassuring manner, "I did, I mean, I thought so too!", the teen sputtered.

"Fine, I'll take care of this!", the slender teacher exclaimed before his skeletal figure transformed into a massively muscular appearance. The forms were night and day to one another, giving All Might a proper alter ego.

" **TEXAS SMASH!** ", the pro hero roared as he delivered a powerful punch to the wall in which the fly had landed on. Izuku & All Might coughed and fanned the dust from their face as the debris & rubble cleared from the destroyed wall. " **That's the end of that fly!** ", All Might triumphantly exclaimed.

Instantly diminishing the power of All Might's statement, the insect returned with a mocking buzz as it flew past. "All Might, it's still alive!", Izuku said the obvious with an equally frustrated face as his teacher's. _Full Cowling!_ , Midoriya reactivated his quirk to assist in trying to smash the bug.

"Smash!", Izuku shouted like a battle cry as he swung at the fly. " **Smash!** ", All Might boomed as he tried to hit the insect that kept maneuvering in different directions to evade their attacks.

Izuku watched the buzzing bug carefully before cupping his hands around the insect at the right time. "I- I got it!", the green haired teen exclaimed cheerfully.

" **Good work, Midoriya, my boy!** ", All Might gave his student a thumbs up to match the approving toothy grin. " **Now, we just have to dispose of it properly.** ", the pro hero added.

"Yes sir!", Izuku shook his head respectively. However, before the two could go any further, they saw a fly buzz past! "What, I thought I got it!?", Midoriya was flabbergasted as he opened the makeshift prison of his hands to see if anything was there. Both the teen and his teacher had their jaws drop to the floor as the fly from earlier flew away thanks to the freedom provided.

" **YOU LET IT GO!** ", All Might yelled at Izuku.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!", Midoriya shouted back.

" **Now there's two of them!** ", All Might continued complaining.

Izuku turned his attention to the passing of another student in the hallway. "Todoroki-San!", Midoriya waved the fellow classmate over.

Shoto Todoroki cocked an eyebrow as he stepped through the massive hole that was placed directly next to the room's door. "What's this all about?", the teen wondered.

"All Might and I were trying to catch a fly. Any ideas?", Izuku briefly explained.

The half red & half white haired teen put a hand to his chin as he pondered the situation. "Hmm.. I think I can help.", Shoto finally said while motioning for the other two to follow.

Once the trio stepped through the gaping gap left behind from All Might's Texas Smash, Shoto sealed it up with an ice barrier. "That'll do for now..", Todoroki muttered before crouching down and sliding his fingers under the door's bottom gap.

" **What are you doing?** ", All Might curiously asked.

"I'm using my half-cold quirk to freeze out the Teacher's Lounge. It'll become like a meat cooler in there and SHOULD kill the fly.", Todoroki explained his plan.

"Wow Shoto, that's really smart!", Izuku complimented his fellow classmate.

" **Yes, very clever young Todoroki!** ", All Might gave two thumbs up this time.

"Alright, that should be enough.", Shoto said before opening the lounge door. The trio were fascinated to see everything encased in ice or covered with sheeting of snow. "I'll melt this all for you too.", Todoroki said before using his half-hot side to emit heat capable enough of clearing the room.

" **Thank you very much young Todoroki! Now, head back to class while I finish scolding young Midoriya.** ", Izuku hung his head after being reminded as to why he had been called to the Teacher's Lounge in the first place.

However, before Shoto turned to leave, the two flies from earlier made their presence known with taunting buzzes. "How in the..", everyone wondered. "Looks like we'll need help from someone else.", Shoto said with determination.

After only a minute, Todoroki returned with Momo Yaoyorozu. "Shoto has already informed me of the predicament. I'll handle this.", she declared while using her creation quirk to conjure up a fly swatter.

"I- I don't think it'll be that easy, Yaoyorozu-San!", Izuku warned.

"How hard can killing two flies be?", Momo scoffed before smacking one of the insects with her swatter. The teenage girl was shocked to see the bug perfectly in tact when she pulled the weapon away. "What kind of fly is this?!", she exclaimed.

" **I know, right?!** ", All Might shouted in frustration.

"No, I literally mean 'what kind of fly is this?', we need to get a book and find out!", Momo replied.

"I'm on it!", Izuku vowed to help as he turned to leave. Before he could go anywhere, Shoto grabbed the scruff of the young boy's school uniform and pulled him back.

"OR we could ask for help from Toru. She's invisible, so the flies wouldn't see her coming.", Todoroki suggested.

"While you do that, I'll go do some research with Tenya.", Momo declared before rushing off.

"It's a plan then!", Shoto shouted back before heading in the opposite direction.

"Wh- What just h- happened?", Izuku wondered.

" **You'll understand when you're older.** ", All Might replied.

Before Izuku could ask what All Might meant by that, the arrival of another student drew his attention. "Tokoyami-San! What are you doing here?!", Midoriya wondered.

The humanoid bird boy crossed his arms as he came to a stop outside the lounge. "Dark Shadow sensed great negative emotions. Naturally, I came to the source. I never suspected I'd find _you_ here though, Midoriya.", Fumikage explained.

" **Can Dark Shadow help us get those dastardly flies?!** ", All Might sounded like he was begging more than asking a question. The tone gained a shared awkward & confused look between Fumikage & Izuku.

"I don't see why not. DARK SHADOW!", Tokoyami called upon his quirk to help. The dark creature seemed to automatically know what to do as it rocketed straight for the bugs.

After several minutes of Dark Shadow chasing the insects around with no success, the creature receded back into Fumikage, "I give up!", the beast groaned in a defeated tone.

"Looks like Dark Shadow was no match for the flies..", Tokoyami shockingly said.

Luckily, the group was saved by reinforcements. Shoto Todoroki returned with Toru Hagakure like he had promised, but had other students following him. "Todoroki-San told me about the fly, but I hate bugs! Ich!", the invisible girl made a disgusted noise & despite being unseeable, anyone could tell that she stuck her tongue out. "So I thought that I'd bring Mashirao along to help instead.", Toru explained.

The student with a tail whipped it back and forth in an annoyed fashion, "And **I** brought Koji along because he's more suited to this task.", the boy added.

The peach colored giant shook his head with frantic hand movements, like he didn't want to partake in any part of the mission. "Oh, come on Koji, you can communicate with insects. We saw you do it when you battled Present Mic during the exams.", Mashirao complained.

The muscular teen continued protesting before running in the other direction. "Hey, come back!", the tailed teen called after his friend before chasing him.

"Annnd, there goes our help..", Toru sighed.

"Then it's a good thing that _I'm_ here.", Tenya announced his arrival with Momo following behind.

"Iida-San!", Izuku excitedly greeted his friend.

"We discovered what kind of flies we're dealing with.", Momo confirmed her mission was a success as Tenya flipped through a large book to show the fellow students.

Tenya adjusted his glasses before turning the book over so his classmates could see it, "It's a House Fly.", Iida announced.

" **ANYONE COULD HAVE GUESSED THAT!** ", All Might complained.

"All Might, calm down!", Izuku begged.

" **I want those flies vanquished NOW, young Midoriya!** ", All Might looked like he was losing his mind.

"And I have the perfect solution to do so. Bug spray.", Tenya announced as Momo conjured up a can with her quirk. The two teens who had researched the insects then went to work on spraying the entire lounge. "There you go.", Iida said with a victorious smile.

Yet again, the heroes in training were proven wrong in their theories as the flies buzzed by. "WHAT?! It should have worked!", Tenya Iida exclaimed as he flipped back through the book to confirm his theory. "Momo, did you use the right bug spray?!", Iida accused the girl of messing up.

"Of course I did! You must have chosen the wrong fly in the booklet!", Momo accused her partner back.

"What are you losers arguing about?!", Katsuki Bakugo made his arrival known as he scoffed at the group.

"Kacchan! We're just, uh, we-", Izuku Midoriya scrambled for an explanation as he backed away from the hot head.

"We're trying to catch some flies!", Toru answered for Izuku.

"Y- Yeah!", Midoriya confirmed.

"You bunch of idiotic losers can't even handle a couple of flies?! Out of my way!", Katsuki shoved everyone aside as he entered the Teacher's Lounge. "DIE!", the easily angered blonde roared as he used his quirk to create explosions all around. By the time Katsuki was done, the entire room had been scorched and destroyed.

" **Young Bakugo, look what you've done!** ", All Might ran fingers through his hair as he worried about what the other teachers would say about the mess.

"I killed them, didn't I?!", Katsuki countered. However, he didn't, the flies buzzing past confirmed that. "WHAT THE FU- HOW?! THAT'S IT, DIE!", Bakugo prepared to fire off another round of explosions but All Might stopped him.

" **That's enough, thank you for your help young Bakugo, but we'll handle it from here!** ", All Might quickly said as he ushered the blonde boy along.

"Stupid flies.. I'LL KILL EM ALL! Kill them all like stupid Deku..", Katsuki grumbled as he walked away.

"Wh- What'd he say?!", Izuku panicked upon hearing the last part of Katsuki's complaints.

"I apologize for my incompetent failure. I won't let you down again, as I shall return with more beneficial people!", Tenya interrupted Midoriya's worrying with a vow as he closed the insect identification book. "Recipro Burst!", Iida exclaimed as he rocketed out of view.

"Looks like I missed some exciting things.", Mashirao Ojiro announced his return with Denki Kaminari walking alongside him.

"Hey guys, you can all relax now, cause I'VE got this!", Denki proudly promised with utmost confidence.

"I brought Kaminari-San to help out now, since Koji is still too scared.", Mashirao explained.

" **JUST GET RID OF THOSE FLIES!** ", All Might pleaded.

"All right everyone, get back..", Denki warned before building up an electric charge. "Indiscriminate Discharge..1,300,000 Volts!", Kaminari cried out as he released the immense amount of wattage.

Everyone watched in awe as the electricity fried the room, leaving it more scorched than when Katsuki had gone nuts on it. "Wheeeyyyy", Denki gave a thumbs up to everyone over his success whilst bumping into Toru. The invisible girl laughed at Kaminari's full on derp mode.

"I'll take him to get looked at by Recovery Girl.", Toru said while dragging Denki by the arm.

" **I.. I can't believe it.. We finally got rid of them!** ", All Might started to celebrate. However, the victory was short lived as one of the flies landed on the pro hero's nose, as if to confirm that it's the original. " **That's it... UNITED STATES OF SMASH!** ", All Might prepared to obliterate the bug but stopped short as he realized how much destruction his main move would cause. " **Fine.. You win this round, bug.** ", All Might said in defeat.

"Fret no more, for I've returned!", Tenya Iida cried out as he led an army of the other students. Rikido Sato swallowed a packet of sugar before colliding his fist with his palm to demonstrate his readiness. Mezo Shoji created duplicates of his arms so he could assist while Hanta Sero extended tape from his elbows in case it would be needed. Eijiro Kirishima hardened his skin as Mina Ashido waved to show she was willing to help.

"Moi, it is me, I shall save you all!", Yuga Aoyama exclaimed while Ochaco Uraraka ran past him.

"Deku!", Ochaco greeted Izuku as she ran up to see her friend.

"AH, OH, URARAKA-SAN! HI!", the nervous green haired teen had to cover his face to hide an intense blush.

"I have developed an excellent strategy as to how we can detain the flies!", Tenya Iida announced.

"Listen closely everyone.", Momo ordered.

Shota Aizawa strolled through the halls of U.A after taking a brief lunch. The tall and slender teacher had messy shoulder length hair that partially hung over his face. The worn out appearance suggested Shota hadn't slept in days, nor gone outside due to how pale he was. Shota yawned before rubbing his groggy eyes, prepared to take a nap once he got to the Teacher's Lounge.

Shota rounded the corner and froze in place upon what he saw. His classmates swung wildly at the air within a charred & demolished room that once was known as the Teacher's Lounge. "Stay in formation, STAY IN FORMATION!", Tenya continuously shouted in a drastic manner as the group went all out with their quirks.

Only Mina Ashido noticed the other teacher staring at everyone with tired & droopy eyes. "Hi Aizawa-Sensei!", she cheerfully waved before turning to spraying her acid at an unseen enemy.

Shota didn't even bother questioning the situation as he watched All Might shatter an entire wall. Instead, Aizawa just spun back around and walked in the direction he had come from.

The intense battle lasted for the rest of the school day, leaving everyone in Class 1-A exhausted. Students were strewed across the floor, laying flat on their backs and panting heavily. Only All Might remained as he staggered from his own fatigue, barely able to go on fighting. Both flies ganged up on the pro hero, one landing on his forehead while the other sat on the bridge of his nose.

Just as All Might thought all hope was lost, a true savior arrived. A tongue shot out like a chameleon and snagged one of the flies, the remaining one was no match either as it shared the same fate. Everyone turned their gaze to the arrival of Tsuyu Asui who let out a heroic, "Ribbit."

As everyone gawped at her with amazement twinkling in their eyes, all she could say was, "What?"


End file.
